


Lost and Found

by checkline



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, One Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkline/pseuds/checkline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot - Beca lost her phone but someone found it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Beca woke up, confused that she didn´t hear her alarm clock. But without thinking more about it, she got up and went in the bathroom, made herself ready for a philosophy class.

She was ready to go, took her backpack and went back to her bed to take her phone. But even after she searched under the blanket and the pillows... she couldn´t find it anywhere. At this time, she tried to calm down, felt the little panic rising up.

_Okay Beca... there are still places where I could look after it... I just have to remember when I used it the last time..._

She remembered sitting in a literature class. She had her phone definitely at this class, because it was so fucking boring, she texted with her friend Fat Amy the whole time. 

Sooo, after this, she went to a little diner to eat lunch and met with Fat Amy at her dorm until it was pretty late. Beca didn´t use her phone after her class, though not that she remembered. 

_I´m so screwed! I just got that phone and now I lost it??_

_It is probably to late now to go that stupid philosophy class too. What a loss._

So Beca decided to go to Fat Amy´s dorm, hoping that she could find her in it. She didn´t even knocked, because when Fat Amy is here, the door is open. 

“Oh my god Amy I need your help!” 

“Yeah, good morning to you too.” Amy mumbled from under her blankets.

“How can you be asleep? It is... oh god, I don´t even know what time it is!”

“What are you talking about?” She got up and sat straight on her bed. “That really sounds like you need help. Listen, I know the kids these days grow up with all the digital clocks, so I´ll help ya. We have minute hands.. and hour hands...”

“Would you please stop??” Beca interrupted Amy. “I know how to read a clock.” She let herself fall on the bed, next to Fat Amy.

“I lost my phone.. “ She whined.

“Ahh so that is your problem! But how could I help you with it?”

“Aaarrggh.. I don´t know! I thought you come up with something brilliant” Beca buried her face in Amy´s pillow, spoke through it. “You know without a phone I am so lost!”

Fat Amy got up, walked to her desk, took something and threw it to Beca, who got hit on the back.

“Ouch! What the hell?” She got up too and looked what Amy threw at her. “Your phone? Are you serious? I can´t just take your phone.. that´s to much.”

“Don´t be ridiculous, I don´t give you my phone. Because.. you know.. this is MY phone. I just had one of those brilliant ideas you were talking about. Remember? You said ´Uh Amy help me, you are the best and I am lost without you. Please help me Amy, I love you´”

“This is not what I said”

Amy interrupted her “Of course you did, you don´t have to be shy about it.”

Beca decided to just drop it. “Okay, so, what is this brilliant idea..?”

“You can use my phone.. to call or text yourself!”

Beca stared at Amy, her face didn´t move. _She can´t be serious.._

“Come on Beca, don´t look at me like I´m an idiot. Just think about it: Maybe someone found your phone and is willing to give it back but doesn´t know how to contact you or something. If you call yourself, this someone can pick up and yeah... thats it. Brilliant, I know.”

“That...” Beca felt stupid, because that IS a brilliant idea “...wow you are right! But no calling... I hate that. I think I just send a message”

She typed ´Hey, this is the owner of this phone. Please text back, I just want my phone back´

“Good starter huh?” Beca didn´t wait for a response and sent the message. “What do you think how long I have to wait until I´ll get a response?”

“IF you get a response. You know there are some bad people out there who are very happy to find a new phone. But anyways, I have a class now. And because I am the nicest person ever, you can have my phone for today and stay here.”

“Thank you!”

 

As soon as Fat Amy left her dorm, her phone vibrated.

_BM [10:12am]: Hey there! Yes, I found that phone yesterday in a diner._

Beca froze. Of course the diner... she is so stupid. She must have left it there at the table where she ate lunch. A next message came.

_BM [10:13am]: Oh, and my name is Chloe._

_Fat Amy [10:13am]: I am so happy that you responded! Not everyone would be so honest. My name is Beca._

_BM [10:14 am]: I know your name ;) And a little tip, you should use some kind of lock on your Iphone._

Beca felt how her cheeks turned red. She was always to lazy to use a lock, because without it, she could use it immediately instead of typing a code or something. But now it did seem like a good idea. She thought about the stuff on her phone

_Oh no no no no... she knows my name because she looked through my phone. So she saw everything. EVERYTHING! My music, my contacts and... those really stupid selfies she made because Amy forced her. This is so embarrassing. Okay, just... play it cool._

_Fat Amy [10:17am]: I will do that when I get my phone back, thank you. So, you live somewhere near the diner, where we could meet and you give it back to me?_

_BM [10:18am]: I go to the Barden University. ;) But I guess the diner would be perfect for a meeting?_

Beca was never someone who used many smileys and the fact that Chloe seemed to like using them, confused her. Why all these ´wink-smileys´? But then she realized that Chloe was on the same college. Her heart beat faster. There could be a possibility that she met her in the past, without knowing her. The world is so small.

_Fat Amy [10:20am]: Uh, yes, of course. Good idea. I am free today, so as soon as possible is very fine with me._

_BM [10:20 am]: I am in history-class right now. Very boring -.- But we can meet 12pm for lunch, when we meet at the diner. See you there!! x_

Chloe´s nature seemed very open and friendly. Beca couldn´t help but to think that it sounded like a date. She felt excitement, but not because she will get her phone back. She tried to picture how Chloe will look like, when Amy´s phone vibrated again.

_BM [10:23 am]: Oh, and because I think it is quite unfair that I know how you look like (really pretty selfies btw;) ) I guess it is just fair when you have a picture of me. ;)_

The next message really was a picture of Chloe. And Beca couldn´t believe what she saw. She looked like the most beautiful person Beca knew. Red hair that hung in perfect loose waves from her shoulders, a big smile that didn´t look like a fake -like the most smiles do in pictures- with such soft lips. Well, they looked soft. But before she could think about how kissable they looked, she saw the bluest eyes ever. But not blue-blue. More like an ice blue, they shone so bright, it was stunning. Now, Beca was excited as hell.

 

* * *

 

It was a little bit after 12pm when Beca arrived at the diner. She saw the redhead through the windows, sitting at a table. She took a deep breath before entering and walked straight to Chloe. She sat with her back to the door, so Beca tapped on her shoulder.

“Um... Hi. I´m Beca.”

Chloe swung around, her hair flew with her. “Hey! I am so happy to meet you!” She said with a high voice, got up and hugged Beca.

Beca stiffed, to overwhelmed by this greeting and waited until Chloe loosed her grip. She sat at the table towards Chloe. In reality she looked even more beautiful. Beca really had to concentrate to not get lost in her eyes.

“So, you found my phone here?” Beca asked, focused herself on the reason why she came.

“Yes. It lay there.” She pointed to the seat next to her.

“Ugh yeah.. I remember. It doesn´t fit in my pocket when I sit.. so I placed it next to me. And, forgot it. Thank you so much for carrying it! Not everybody would have been so honest.”

Chloe smiled. “No prob. I feel like I know you quite well because of what I saw on your phone. But you know nothing about me. Want to change that?” She winked at Beca.

At first, Beca didn´t know what to say. Was Chloe interested in HER? How could she be? Beca has useless stuff and horrible pictures on her phone. But Chloe has something.. not only her beauty. She made Beca feel strange inside.

“Um...um... wow, y-yes. Sure.” She stumbled.

“Great! I hoped that you answer so, because I have to go now, but I saved my number in your phone.” Chloe winked again, stood up and placed a kiss on Beca´s cheek. With that they turned red and Beca froze.

“I think we are going to be really fast friends. Text me when you have time.”

Beca didn´t manage to respond, so she just tried to smile and watched how Chloe left the diner.

She took her phone, wanted to check Chloe´s number and found it very quick, because Chloe placed a kiss-smiley after her name.

Beca smiled at her phone and stayed for a little while in the diner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I am very open to any kind of constructive criticism :)   
> You can talk to me on tumblr: checkline


End file.
